Dynasty warriors 8 / Shin sangoku musou 7
Dynasty warriors 8 will release on JAPAN in February 28 2013.this creation of Dynasty warriors 8 have new battles with maps. JIN character will also return in new generation title of dynasty warriors.WESTERN will pending exclusive PS3 SHU CHARACTERS #GUAN XING #GUAN YINPING #GUAN YU #ZHANG BAO #ZHAO YUN #LIU BEI #ZHUGE LIANG #ZHANG FEI #BAO SANNIANG #JIANG WEI #GUAN PING #GUAN SUO #MA CHAO #XU SHU #YUEYING #WEI YAN #PANG TONG #HUANG ZHONG #MA CHAO #LIU SHAN #MA DAI #XING CAI WEI CHARACTER #ZHEN JI #CAO PI #CAO CAO #LI DIAN #YUE JIN #ZHANG LIAO #XIAHOU DUN #XIAHOU YUAN #DIAN WEI #GUO JIA #JIA XU #XU ZHU #PANG DE #XU HUANG #ZHANG HE #CAI WENJI #CAO REN #WANG YI WU CHARACTER #SUN CE #DAQIAO #SUN JIAN #SUN SHANGXIANG #LU SU #LING TONG #GAN NING #HUANG GAI #ZHOU YU #HAN DANG #DING FENG #TAISHI CI #ZHOU TAI #XIAO QIAO #SUN QUAN # LIANSHI OTHERS CHARACTER #ZHANG JIAO #LU BU #YUAN SHAO #DONG ZHUO #DIAO CHAN #MENG HUO #ZHU RONG #ZUO CI JIN CHARACTER #SIMA YI #SIMA ZHAO #SIMA SHI #WANG YUANJI #ZHANG CHUNHUA #JIA CHONG #XIAHOU BA #GUO HUAI #ZHONG HUI #DENG AI #WEN YANG #ZHUGE DAN The Story mode will choose 2-4 characters in each Story Stages.The commander mode also available in this game. This game character over 77 playable.The last famitsu issue on 21 February 2013.Confirmed that will be one other character.The glorious return of ZUO CI will be updated? ZUO CI the mystery character in number 77 character return Dynasty warriors 8.The previous he was in Dynasty warriors 5? Last 7 months they show JIN and WU promotion videos.On the next promotion videos on Thursday will be SHU. STORY Shu will start the battle of the Yellow Turban Rebellion.Jin will start at Gongsun Yuan Rebellion.Wu will begin at Battle at XiangYangon Liu Biao.Wei begin the story at Escape at Luoyang? 8 FEBRUARY MINOR UPDATE? The dlc costume of dynasty warriors 1 are updated The video for completion party of shin sangoku musou 7/dynasty warriors 8 are updated in koei information discuss. WEAPON #LU BU(WEAPON) SKY HALBERD #DIAO CHAN(WEAPON) CHAIN WHIP #YUAN SHAO(NEW WEAPON) STRETCH RAPIER #ZHANG JIAO(WEAPON) MONK STAFF #DONG ZHUO(WEAPON) BOMBS #LU SU(NEW WEAPON) RAKE #HAN DANG(NEW WEAPON) SHORT PIKE #ZHANG BAO(NEW WEAPON) SNAKE BLADE #SIMA SHI(WEAPON) LIGHTNING SWORD #SIMA ZHAO(NEW WEAPON) STRIKE BROADSWORD #SIMA YI(NEW WEAPON) HORSEHAIR WHISK #ZHUGE DAN(NEW WEAPON) SHORT ROD #PANG TONG(NEW WEAPON) WIND FAN #GUO HUAI(WEAPON) ARM CANNON #ZHANG CHUNHUA(NEW WEAPON) WIRE CLAWS #YUE JIN(NEW WEAPON) TWIN HOOKSWORD #LI DIAN(NEW WEAPON) WHEEL HALBERD #WANG YI (WEAPON) GIANT SAIS #CAO REN (WEAPON) BUCKLE BLADE #LIU SHAN (WEAPON) RAPIER #DENG AI(WEAPON) DRILL SPEAR #ZHONG HUI (WEAPON) FLYING SWORD #CAO CAO (NEW WEAPON) GENERAL SWORD #XIAHOU DUN (WEAPON) SCIMITAR #CAO PI (NEW WEAPON) DOUBLE BLADED SWORD #XIAHOU YUAN (NEW WEAPON) ROD BOW #ZHANG LIAO(WEAPON) TWIN HALBERDS #ZHANG HE (WEAPON) CLAWS #ZHENG JI (WEAPON) FLUTE #DIAN WEI (WEAPON) HAND AXE #XU HUANG (WEAPON) GREAT AXE #XIAHOU BA (WEAPON) SIEGE LANCE #XU ZHU (WEAPON) CLUB #PANG DE(WEAPON) BATTLE MACE #SUN JIAN (NEW WEAPON) NINE RINGED BROADSWORD #LING TONG (NEW WEAPON) SANJIEGUN STAFF #LU XUN (NEW WEAPON) SWALLOW SWORDS #ZHOU TAI (WEAPON) KATANA #DA QIAO(WEAPON) TWIN CANES #XIAO QIAO (WEAPON)IRON FAN #GAN NING (WEAPON) IRON FLAIL #SUN CE (WEAPON) TONFA #SUN SHANXIANG (WEAPON) CHARKRAMS #SUN QUAN (WEAPON) BROADSWORD #ZHOU YU (WEAPON) STAFF #HUANG GAI (WEAPON) IRON BOAT #DING FENG (WEAPON) MOON BLADE #LIANSHI (WEAPON) CROSSBOW #TAISHI CI (WEAPON) TWIN ROD #MENG HUO (WEAPON) KNUCKLES GLOVES #ZHURONG (WEAPON) BOOMERANG #CAI WENJI (WEAPON) HARP #GUO JIA (WEAPON) BILLIARD STICK #JIA XU (WEAPON) CHAIN SICKLE #LIU BEI (WEAPON) TWIN SWORDS #GUAN YU (WEAPON) CRESENT GLAIVE #MA CHAO (WEAPON) SPEAR #MA DAI (WEAPON) MAGIC BRUSH #HUANG ZHONG (WEAPON) BOW #ZHUGE LIANG (WEAPON) FEATHER FAN #GUAN PING (WEAPON) GREAT SWORD #GUAN SUO (WEAPON) NUNCHAKU #BAO SANNIANG(WEAPON) BLADE YO-YO #YUEYING (WEAPON) DAGGER AXE #XING CAI (WEAPON) SWORD AND SHIELD #ZHANG FEI (WEAPON) BOUBLE PIKE #XU SHU ( WEAPON) FENCING SWORD #JIANG WEI (NEW WEAPON) DOUBLE EDGE SPEAR #WEI YAN (WEAPON) DOUBLE VOULGE #JIA CHONG (NEW WEAPON) THROWINGS TOMAHAWKS #WEN YANG (NEW WEAPON) JAVELIN #GUAN XING (NEW WEAPON) ARM BLADES #ZHANG BAO (NEW WEAPON) SNAKE BLADE #GUAN YINPING (NEW WEAPON) DOUBLE MACE #WANG YUANJI (WEAPON) THROWING DAGGER #ZUO CI (WEAPON) MAGIC PAPERCARDS